


The Mute Girl

by KCK1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCK1990/pseuds/KCK1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are driving down a deserted road late one night; and they see a girl walking along the side of the road. Who is she? And can a certain angel get her to open up to him? This is a Cas/OC story. This is rated M just to be safe. I'm not very good at spelling or grammar. Just a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is this Mysterious Girl?

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or the characters.

Chapter 1- Who is This Mysterious Girl?

Deserted road in Minnesota 

“She was so into me.” Dean Winchester exclaimed about the cute little waitress he had seen at a little diner they had ate dinner at, before they got on the road for a hunting gig in New York

City. Apparently there was a shape shifter posting as the great citizens of the big apple.

“She was not.” His brother Sam said.

“Sammy, Sammy she was looking at me so intensely that I thought she was going to bore a hole into my skull. Really Sam has it been that long since a woman’s been interested in you that 

you’ve forgotten all the tall tale signs.”

“No Dean it hasn’t been that long since a woman’s been interested in me.” Sam said in a exasperated tone of voice. “The reason I say she wasn’t in to you is because you have lettuce stuck 

between your teeth. That was probably why she kept staring at you.” 

“I have lettuce in my teeth.” Dean said franticly looking in the mirror searching for the green leaf. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I tried, but you shushed me, saying that this hot and sexy waitress was coming our way.”

“I bet I looked like an idiot.”

“No more than usual.” Sam said jokingly. 

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

The car was then taken over by silence; as the boys were tired from their previous hunt; a nasty werewolf that just didn’t want to go down. It nearly took off Sam’s arm in the fight for its 

survival.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother. He couldn’t believe what they’d been through in the past year. He still had a hard believing that just twelve months since they faced the end of the 

world and Sam went into the cage with Lucifer and Michele; and he’s know if their friend Castiel hadn’t pulled him out of hell he’d still be down there in the basement. 

Dean was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he jumped when he saw moving figure out of the corner of his eye.

About twenty feet from the front of Dean’s black 1967 Chevrolet Impala was a person with blond hair. To get a better look at the person Dean sped up to 40mph until he caught up with

them. When he looked through Sam’s window he saw a blond haired girl with a ripped spaghetti strapped white dress on; and no coat. Dean nudged his brother awake.

“What Dean” Sam says irritably.

“Look” Dean says, pointing to the girl.

“Oh my god Dean; its 35 degrees out and she has no coat on. She’ll freeze to death.”

“I know Sam.”

“Dean we’ve got to do something.”

“What if she’s a woman in white?”

“What if she’s a poor girl who needs a ride? Lets a least talk to her.”

Dean thought over their options; in the end Dean decided that the possibility of the girl dying was something he couldn’t live with.

He motioned Sam to roll down his window. Then he asked,’’ Hey need a ride?’’ The girl just looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

Then Sam tried to get through to her “Look it’s awfully cold out here. At least let us take you to the hospital, so the doctors can look you over and make sure you don’t have frostbite.”

The girl shook her head vigorously.

“No, no hospital’’ Sam said in a confused voice. It was at that moment that he looked down and saw that she had no shoes on her feet. “Do you have someone who could come pick you up?’’ 

The female sadly shook her head no. 

“Do you have anywhere you could go?’’ Dean asked.

Again the girl shook her head no.

‘’ Look me and my brother don’t feel comfortable leaving you out here. Why don’t you come with us and let us take you somewhere safe and warm?” 

At the mention of going with them the girl starts to tremble. Her legs were shaking so bad that they couldn’t hold her up and she fell to the ground. She tucks her knees under her chin and 

starts rocking back and forth.

When Sam sees this he makes the risky decision to get out of the car and see if he can be of any kind of comforted to the female. He crouches down in front of her and says “Look I know 

you’re scared. I don’t blame you; I probably would be to if I was in your shoes. Two strange men pull up next to you asking if you need a ride. That’s got to be pretty scary; but it’s like we 

said we just want to be sure that you’re safe.”

When that didn’t seem to break her out of her fear induced trance Sam decided to introduce himself. “I’m Sam Winchester and that’s my brother Dean.” Sam said pointing to Dean who was 

still in the car.

That seemed to crack through the trance, and she looked up at him.

What Sam saw in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. They looked so haunted; like she’d lived a hundred years even though she couldn’t be more than twenty years old.

The girl let out a defeated sigh and stood up Sam stood up along with her. The girl gave him a nod of her head and started her way toward the Impala; and when she got there she got in the 

back seat without saying a word.

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cas should be entering the story soon.

Anyway please read & review


	2. Things Are Falling From The Sky

Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural or the characters.

Chapter 2- Things Are Falling From the Sky

I had been about twenty minutes since the boys had picked up the young girl; and the only sound that could be heard was AC/DC’s Back in Black quietly playing in the background. 

The brothers were avoiding the questions the hung in the air. Questions like who was this girl? Where did she come from? What were they going to do with her? She couldn’t come with them on hunts; she’d likely get herself killed. So keeping her with them wasn’t an option.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw that their female companion was lying out across the entire backseat asleep. She had her arms folded underneath her head. At least she’s getting some sleep he thought.

“Dean where’d she come from?” Sam asked getting Deans attention.

“I don’t know Sam” was Dean’s reply.

“Maybe we should go to Bobby’s. She needs a warm bed to sleep in.”

“She’s not to only one.” Dean said tiredly 

“Want me to drive for a while so you can get some sleep?” Sam asked. “No you better get some more sleep. When we get to Bobby’s it might be a good idea to run her description against The Missing Persons Database. To see if anyone’s reported her missing.”

“That’s a good idea. It’ll take a while though.”

“Like how long?” Dean asked.

“Well first the database has to weed out the people with her characteristics from everybody else. Then we have to go through the pictures left and see if any of them are her.” (I don’t know anything about The Missing Persons Database.)

“So again I ask how long will that take; as in how many hours?”

“We should have the photos that match her description by noon.” Sam replied.

“Okay try to get some sleep. It sounds like you’re going to have a long morning. We should be at Bobby’s by four.”

“Alright.” Sam said.

Outside Bobby’s House

Dean looked in the backseat at the slumbering female; and thought how am I going to get her inside without her freaking out on me. Maybe if I just nudge her awake real quick and speak to her gently she will be fine he thought. He decided to go for it. He turned around in his seat, leaned over his seat until his hand was just over her shoulder.

When his hand made contact with her shoulder her eyes popped open, and she about jumped right out of her skin. She crawled until she was sitting with her back against the door behind the passenger seat. The girl was rocking back and forth with her knees curled up against her chest and her head down. Dean could also hear the unmistakable sound of sobbing coming from the female.

He put his hands up in surrender not sure what he did wrong.

All the commotion in the car had woken Same and he wanted to know what was going on.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

“I don’t know Sam. I just gently nudged her so that she’d wake up and we could go inside; and she jumps ten feet in the air, and high tails it to your side of the backseat.” Dean says in a shushed voice so she couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Sam turns around in his seat and says to the girl gently “It’s okay, Dean didn’t mean to scare you. Did you Dean?”

“No I didn’t. I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

“We’re at a friend of ours. His name is Bobby and he’s real nice. I think you’ll like him. Do you think you could get out so we could go inside? There’s a nice soft warm bed waiting for you inside.” Sam said.

Her crying didn’t stop but it did slow down. As if she was thinking about her options.

Really quickly like if she did it slowly she’d change her mind she opens the door and steps out of the car. The boys take that as their cue that they could exit the car so they got out.

When they go to Bobby’s front door Dean knocked. They silently kicked themselves for not calling and telling Bobby they were coming and with a guest no less.

When he opened the door he was already dressed to begin his day.

“Boys what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine Bobby. Me, Sam, and our friend here just need a place to sleep for a while.” Dean said.

Bobby looks over and for the first time realizes there’s a third person standing at his front door.

He sticks out his hand for her to shake. “Hi I’m Bobby Singer. What’s your name?” He asks.

The girl stares at his hand but makes no move to shake it back; she also gave no indication that she was going to answer his question.

To break up the awkward moment Dean asks “So can we come in? We’ve been driving for four hours and we had a gig before that. We’re pretty beat and could use some shut eye.”

“Sure” Bobby said moving out of the doorway so that they could enter.

Once the three had entered the house the four people stood in awkward silence not sure what to say.

“Got any beer Bobby?” Dean finally asked, on his way to the kitchen.

“Yeah just got some yesterday”

Sam went over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.”Hey Bobby can she sleep in your guest room?” Sam asked, pointing to the girl who looked to be in a completely different world.

“Sure” was Bobby’s reply.

“ Hey” Sam reached out to touched her arm. That got her attention and she stumbled back away from him.” No I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that the guest room is at the top of the stairs, and it’s the second door on your left; and I also wanted to give you these.” Sam said grabbed the t-shirt and sweat pants and held them out to her for her to take.

The female looked at Sam’s hands worriedly.

Sam could see the wheels in her head turning. Until she hurriedly took the germanous from his outreached hands and ran up the stairs. 

“Man is she scared of everything?” Dean asked from his spot on the couch beer in his hand.

“I don’t know.” Sam said.

“Where did you guys find her?” Bobby asked 

“On the side of the road in Minnesota” Dean said.

“And you boys just picked her up. What if she was a woman in white? She could have ripped the hearts out of your chests.”

“Well we’re still in the land of the living. So I’m going to go with she’s not a woman in white.” Dean said sarcastically.

“This isn’t a funny matter Dean what if she’s a demon?” Bobby asked.

“ There’s a good chance she’s not one of those either. She had four hours to kill us and she didn’t; and what demon doesn’t want to kill us at this point? I think she’s just a scared girl Bobby.” Dean said.

“You’re probably right. I would still be more comfortable if we test her with holy water.”

“You can put some in her orange juice tomorrow at breakfast. Now I’m going to get some shut eye. Same you better get started on hacking into The Missing Persons Database. Night all or I guess good morning.” Dean said before lying back on the couch and shutting his eyes.

The next morning- Bobby’s living room

Dean woke up to the sun streaming through the curtains and the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. He sat up and grabbed his call phone off the table by the sofa. He looked at the time and saw that it was just after 10 a.m.; which meant that got less then five hours of sleep.

He got up and walked into the kitchen; where he saw Sam at the table on the computer; and Bobby opposite him drinking a cup of coffee. 

“What’s for breakfast?” He asked.

“Oh come on you couldn’t have made bacon and eggs.”

“You want bacon and eggs be my guest; I’m not your maid.”

“No I don’t want to make them myself, cereals fine.”

“Good”

“Hey Sammy how’s the search going?”

“Okay so far there’s fifty thousand matching her description.”

“Oh god this is going to take forever.” Dean said.

“It will take a while Dean but we’ll get it done. Hey Bobby we were wondering something.”

“What’s that Sam?”

“Um well it’s just that she can’t come with us on hunts. So we were wondering if she could stay with you until we could find a family member or a friend she could go to?”

“I suppose, it might be nice having somebody here in the house with me for a while.”

“Thanks Bobby” both boys said in union.

“So when are you boys going to take her shopping for clothes and, you know?”

‘And what Bobby?”

“You know what Dean; womanly products.” Bobby whispered.

“I know I just wanted to hear you say it.” Dean said in a fit of laughter.

“Darn idgit”

“Dean stop acting like your twelve.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean didn’t have time to respond as they heard a loud bang coming from the living room.

When they got in there they saw that the books from the bookshelf were scattered on the floor. The three men looked over and saw the familiar figure of a man in a tan trench coat and unruly hair.

AN Okay guys I don’t know how much Same and Dean are going to be in the story from here on out.  
Please R&R


	3. A Part of Me

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or its characters.

First off I’d like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Secondly I’d like to tell you how much fun I’m having writing this story. It’s been years since I’ve written anything for enjoyment.

Chapter 4 -A Part of Me

Guestroom 

Girl’s POV

The young female woke with a start and in a cold sweat. She was having the dream again. The one she’d had every night for the past nine years.

When she looked around she didn’t recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered the previous nights events; the two strange men who somehow convinced her to go with them. Why did I go with them she thought? Then she remembered the promise of going somewhere warm and safe and the fact that they looked like they wouldn’t leave her alone until she went with them being her deciding factors.

She looked at the alarm clock on the table at the right side of the bed, and it said it was ten minute after ten. I haven’t slept that long in years she thought. 

She then felt some pressure in her stomach and realized she had to go to the bathroom. 

She got up and went looking for the bathroom, which was luckily just two doors down from her.

After doing her business she was looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and thought I don’t belong here. I don’t deserve their kindness and they’ve done so much for me already. I can already tell I’m becoming a bother. I’ll just get out of their hair that way they can get on with their lives without having to worry about me.

The girl goes back into the guestroom and decides she’ll make the bed so the man named Bobby wouldn’t have to do it.

It’ll be like I was never here. She thought to herself.

She was in the process of making the bed when the female heard what sounded like something crashing into something else. 

She totally forgot about making the bed. The female slowly walked towards the door and walked out of the door.

As she made it out to the hallway she hesitantly walked out to the top of the stairs. As she descended the girl paused for a moment wondering if she should go down there or not. What if they get angry with her for coming downstairs? I’m sure they need time to themselves after having to deal with me for some long last night. Her stomach having out a growl was what made her realize she needed something to eat. Maybe I can steal some food when they’re not looking; she thought, as she made the decision to go downstairs.

Bobby’s living room- girl’s still in guestroom 

Dean was in shock seeing the figure of his friend who was supposed to be in heaven lying not ten feet from him.

“Ouch” Cas said. 

Cas slowly got up off the floor and struggled to his feet.

Dean and Sam could see that he had a black eye, which was already fading to a pale shade of blue; and a few cuts and scrapes on his forehead and checks. 

“Cas is that you?” Dean asked in a disbelieving voice. 

“Yes Dean, who else would it be?” Cas asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

“I just can’t believe it. We thought you were in heaven.” Dean said.

“I was.” 

“What happened? Not that we’re not happy to see you Cas. But why are you here?”

Just then the men heard someone walking down the stairs, and stopped their conversation.

When the girl reached the bottom of the steps she looked at the boys and nodded her head in a greeting. When she saw Cas Sam could of sworn the look he saw in her eyes was a look of curiosity.

He then looked over at Cas and saw that he was looking at her just as interested.

Sam felt that this was a good time to introduce Cas to their friend. “Hey good morning; How did you sleep?”

The female just shrugged her shoulders.

“Ok. Well listen this is our friend Castiel. We’ve known him for years. He’s a really nice guy.”

She just began to look at Castiel with the same look in her eye as before.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked.”Bobby can make you some pancakes well you take a shower and get ready for the day. We were thinking of taking you shopping for clothes and whatever you need. So you go take a shower and relax well we get breakfast ready.” Dean said. Handing her an AC/DC t-shirt and some old sweat pant that he kept just in case they ever got a day off and he could just kick back and relax.

He put the clothes on Bobby’s desk, so she could take them without having to touch him. 

She took the clothes and went back up the stairs again.

When she was up the stairs and out of hearing range Cas turned to them and asked “Who is she?”

AN: Sorry this is so short but this seemed like a good place to stop.

Please R&R


	4. My Savior

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or its characters. 

I’d like to thanks everyone who has reviewed the story so far.

Chapter 5- My Savior 

Bobby’s living room

“What you mean to tell me that you don’t know who she is?” Dean asked.

“I can tell she’s human, and I can feel the all her fear. But other than that no sorry I don’t know who she is.” Cas replied putting his head down feeling bad that he couldn’t help more.

“Well at least we know for sure that she’s human. That’s a relief. Thanks Cas.” Sam said.

“You’re welcome Sam.” Cas said lifting his head and looking at Sam with a little smile on his face.

“Yeah but Cas if you could maybe pop back up to heaven and ask around and see if any of your angel buddies know who she is that would be great.” Dean said.

“I wish I could just pop back up to heaven.” Cas said using his fingers as air quotes when you said this. (Like he did in the 3rd episode of season 6.)

“When do you mean you can’t pop back up there; what happened?” Dean asked in a somewhat frustrated tone of voice.

“Well Raphael showed up and what do you humans say; kicked my ass into next month.

“It’s next week Cas.” Dean said correcting his friend. Shaking his head at how clueless he could be sometimes.

“You humans have too many expressions for the same thing.’’

“Yeah we know Cas. You were saying.” Sam said

“Oh yes well he was not happy with me helping to stop the apocalypse. So he kicked me down here for the rest of my existence.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t know who she was.” Dean said

“ Let me finish. When he kicked me down here he also took away essentially all of my power.”

“How much power?” Dean asked.

“Pretty much all of it. Just be happy I got as much as I did off of her.”

“So you’re basically human.” Sam said

“Basically”

“Wait you said that Raphael was pissed that you helped stop the apocalypse. We won’t have to worry about him starting it again will we?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so. It seemed that he was enjoying being in control up there. It wouldn’t hurt to be ready for him though.” 

“Her breakfast is ready whenever she comes down.” Bobby said coming into the living room, and ending the guy’s conversation.

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean said going into the kitchen. He was going to try and steal a piece of bacon. He didn’t know that Cas was silently following behind him; he was reaching for a piece of bacon when Cas said quite loudly “I thought the bacon was for the young female upstairs?”

“It is.” Dean said in an annoyed tone of voice.

“Then you should leave it alone if it’s not for you.” 

“Nobody’s going to miss a couple of pieces. Besides there’s no way she can eat all this. You saw how tiny she is.”

“Still I think you should wait and see how much she wants. Then if there’s any left you can have some.”

“He’s right Dean. She probably hasn’t eaten in a while, so we should wait for her.” Sam said who had come in from the living room along with Bobby.

“Fine” Dean pouted.

“So Cas you said that you could feel fear coming off of her. Could you sense what she’s afraid of?” Sam asked.

“No but fear wasn’t the only thing I felt coming from her. I also could feel what I think was curiosity.”

“What could she be curious about?” Dean asked. Totally forgetting about his pouting session he had been having not two seconds ago.

“I think she was curious about Cas. She was staring at him so intensely that I had trouble getting her attention; and I saw the way you were looking at her Cas.”

“She does have pretty blue eyes.” Cas said as a nice shade of pink started to fill his cheeks.

“Aww Cas has a crush.” Dean says in a sing-song voice.

“I don’t have crush.” Cas said in a forceful tone of voice. 

“Dean, leave the poor boy alone.” Bobby said coming to Cas’s rescue. He could sense that Castiel wasn’t in mood to be teased. Bobby couldn’t blame him first he gets kicked out of his home. Then to top it off most of the powers he’s had for all of his existence had been taken away from him by a member of his own family.

All throughout this exchange Sam was thinking about how they were going to take the girl shopping without shoes on her feet. “Hey Bobby what store would sell flip flops around here?I was thinking that she’s going to need shoes on her feet when we go into the store.”Sam said.

“There’s a Walgreens about ten miles from here. They have some.”Bobby said (I have no idea if Walgreens has flip flops.)

“I’m going to go get some. They won’t let her into the store without something on her feet.” Sam said.

“Yes they would Sam.” Dean said

“Well she shouldn’t have to go without anything on her feet.”

Sam walked over to the front door and told them that he would be back in half an hour.

About five minutes after Sam had left the young girl came down the stairs in the clothes Dean had given her.

When she came into the kitchen she sat at the table opposite Cas.

“Breakfast is ready.” Dean told her. 

The girl made a motion for the guys to go ahead and get their food. 

“No ladies first.” Dean said gesturing for her to go first. 

She slowly got up and started making her plate. She filled it with pancakes and eggs but only took a couple pieces of bacon. She then nodded for the guys to go ahead and sat back down.

Dean, Cas and Bobby got up to get their food.

This should be interesting Cas eating food that isn’t hamburgers. I guess he’s got to try to fit in if he’s going to spend the rest of his existence on earth.

Thirty minutes later Sam came through the door with a pair of pink flip flops in his hand. 

“Here wear these. We’re going to take you shopping for clothes and you’ll need to wear these in the store.”

The girl slowly put the shoes on; then started to shake her head no.

“Do the shoes not fit?” Sam asked worried he got the wrong size. The girl started nodding her head.

“So the shoes don’t fit.” The girl shook her head no.

“The shoes do fit.” The girl nodded her head yes.

“Then what’s the problem?” Sam asked.

Then Cas pipes in and says “I believe she doesn’t want to go shopping.”

“It’s okay we’re going shopping for Cas to.” Dean said.

She nods her head okay, and they all make their way to door. As they were walking out the door they yelled to Bobby that they would be back in a couple of hours.

The Impala

Girls POV

I wish they wouldn’t fuss over me so much.They’ve done so much for me already; and now they’re going to spend money on me to.

She did feel a little better that Castiel needed clothes to and it sounded like they were going to be spending money on him also. I wonder why he doesn’t use own money? Does he have his own money?

Maybe I’ll be able to get away with only a few outfits. That’s really all I need.

She looked over at Castiel who was sitting in the backseat with her.

She thought back to earlier that morning when she first saw him. She couldn’t believe how bright and clear his blue eyes were, and with the way he was looking at her it was like he could see right through her and directly into her soul.

As if sensing she was staring at him he turned and looked at her. When their eyes locked she couldn’t look away from him no matter how hard she tried. They were so involved in their starring contest that they didn’t know that they were at the store until Dean told them they could get out.

She was walking up to the store she had one foot on the curb; and about had the second foot firmly on the curb but the tread under the sandals wasn’t good so she started to fall backwards; but somebody grabbed her around her waist and saved her from falling.

When she looked up at her savior she was looking into those pretty blue eyes again.

So there’s another chapter. 

Please r&r


End file.
